magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
AK Magical Girls : Episode List
1- "Wǒ shì yīnyuè mófǎ shī" ("I'm Musical Magician") (我是音乐魔法师) Airdate: 27 May, 2015 Newly transferred students Le Ying often sleep in class, the teacher after school fined warehouse. Le Ying found the warehouse is looking for the master of the wizard Lapu. At this point, Shura is looking for the forgotten magic to see the day of the items were found by Le Ying, Shura made noise strange. Moon on the Lap who gained transfiguration, defeated the noise strange. 2- "Diūshī de tóngbàn" ("Lost Companion") (丢失的同伴) Airdate: 27 May, 2015 Lapu told Le Yingning cents children and fish Xiaoling is also a magic magic intern, Le Ying know the truth after the hurry to tell them. At this time Ning Xianer and fish Xiaoling came to the site of the music on the note, but Shura with a whisper control Ning Xianer and fish Xiaoling, Le Ying know after the transfiguration defeated the evil voice, rescued them. Finally, Le Ying wanted to tell them things, but they did not believe it. 3- "Lā pǔ dà nào xué yuán" ("LaPu Ruffles The Academy") (拉普大闹学园) Airdate: 28 May, 2015 4- "Tiáopí gǒu gǒu" ("Naughty Puppy") (调皮狗狗) Airdate: 28 May, 2015 5- "Hàoyuè de yīnyuè mófǎ shī zhī mèng" ("HàoYuè's Dream of Musical Magician") (皓月的音乐魔法师之梦) Airdate: 29 May, 2015 6- "Yīng'ér kū shēng zòumíngqǔ" ("Baby's crying Sonata") (婴儿哭声奏鸣曲) Airdate: 29 May, 2015 7- "Xiǎo pàng hé hàoyuè" ("Chubby and HàoYuè") (小胖和皓月) Airdate: 2 June, 2015 8- "Xià rì chán yīn" ("Summer Cicada Sounds") (夏日蝉音) Airdate: 2 June, 2015 9- "Yòu jiàn lè fú jīnglíng" ("Meet Another Musical Fairy") (又见乐符精灵) Airdate: 3 June, 2015 10- "Gōngzhǔ hé nǚwáng" ("Princess and Queen") (公主和女王) Airdate: 3 June, 2015 11- "Hūlū zhèn tiān xiǎng" ("Loudly Snoring") (呼噜震天响) Airdate: 4 June, 2015 12- "Lā pǔ déliǎo zhòng gǎnmào" ("LaPu Had a Bad Cold") (拉普得了重感冒) Airdate: 4 June, 2015 13- "Qīcǎi pào pào yǔ" ("Colorful Bubble Rain") (七彩泡泡雨) Airdate: 5 June, 2015 14- "Shénqū shídài" ("Era of Great Song") (神曲时代) Airdate: 5 June, 2015 15- "Nìmíng lǐwù" ("Anonymous Gift") (匿名礼物) Airdate: 8 June, 2015 16- "Ménlíng xiǎng dīngdāng" ("The Doorbell Jingle") (门铃响叮当) Airdate: 8 June, 2015 17- "Dàsǎochú yíyún" ("Cleaning Suspicions") (大扫除疑云) Airdate: 9 June, 2015 18- "Měi shàonǚ yǔ yěshòu" ("Beauty And Beast") (美少女与野兽) Airdate: 9 June, 2015 19- "CD lǐ de jīnglíng" ("The Fairy in CD") (CD里的精灵) Airdate: 10 June, 2015 20- "Hōngbèi wáng yú xiǎo líng" ("YúXiǎoLíng the Baking Queen") (烘焙王鱼小玲) Airdate: 10 June, 2015 21- "Shì tóng shuǐhuǒ" ("Incompatible Like Water and Fire") (势同水火) Airdate: 11 June, 2015 22- "Lālāduì de nùhǒu" ("The Roar of Cheerleaders") (啦啦队的怒吼) Airdate: 11 June, 2015 23- "Zhēn jiǎ lā pǔ" ("The Real and Fake LaPu") (真假拉普) Airdate: 12 June, 2015 24- "Ǒuxiàng shàonián lìng chén" ("Teenage Idol LìngChén") (偶像少年令晨) Airdate: 12 June, 2015 25- "Zhuāng jīnglíng de húlu sī" ("The Cucurbit Flute for Catching Fairys") (装精灵的葫芦丝) Airdate: 15 June, 2015 26- "Shénmì de méng miàn mófǎ shī" ("Mysterious Masked Magician") (神秘的蒙面魔法师) Airdate: 15 June, 2015 27- "Xǔyuàn jīnglíng níng xiān er" ("Wish Fairy NíngXiānEr") (许愿精灵宁仙儿) Airdate: 16 June, 2015 28- "ǒuxiàng de fánnǎo" ("Idol's Annoyance") (偶像的烦恼) Airdate: 16 June, 2015 29- "Línshí bòyīn yuán" ("Temporary Announcer") (临时播音员) Airdate: 17 June, 2015 30- "Tóngxīn bù xiélì" ("Concentric,But Don't Work Together") (同心不协力) Airdate: 17 June, 2015 31- "Dàtóu tiē shìjiàn" ("Purikura Incident") (大头贴事件) Airdate: 18 June, 2015 32- "Bāguà měi shàonǚ" ("Gossip Girl") (八卦美少女) Airdate: 18 June, 2015 33- "Yáng guāng de mìmì" ("YangGuang's Secret") (杨光的秘密) Airdate: 23 June, 2015 34- "Jīqì nǚ yōng" ("Machinery Maid") (机器女佣) Airdate: 23 June, 2015 35- "Xúnzhǎo méng miàn yīngxióng" ("Looking for The Masked Hero") (寻找蒙面英雄) Airdate: 24 June, 2015 36- "Kū xiào qìqiú" ("Laughing and Crying Balloons") (哭笑气球) Airdate: 24 June, 2015 37- "Xīn lái de zhuǎn xiàoshēng" ("The New Transfer Student") (新来的转校生) Airdate: 25 June, 2015 38- "Xīnlíng zhī shēng" ("Sound of Soul") (心灵之声) Airdate: 25 June, 2015 39- "Bā bù jiētóu gàojí" ("BaBu's Lost on Street.") (巴布街头告急) Airdate: 26 June, 2015 40- "Xiān er de míngxīng mèng" ("XiānEr's Dream to be a Star") (仙儿的明星梦) Airdate: 26 June, 2015 41- "Wǎngqiú dá rén" ("Tennis Talent") (网球达人) Airdate: 29 June, 2015 42- "Luólánzǐ de shēngrì huì" ("LuóLánZǐ's Birthday Party ") (罗兰紫的生日会) Airdate: 29 June, 2015 43- "Tàn àn èr rén zǔ" ("Detective Duo") (探案二人组) Airdate: 30 June, 2015 44- "Jiāzhǎng kāifàng rì" ("School Opening Day") (家长开放日) Airdate: 30 June, 2015 45- "Fēngkuáng chúfáng" ("Madness Kitchen") (疯狂厨房) Airdate: 1 July, 2015 46- "Ǒuxiàng jīnglíng hùndā pài" ("Idol 'n' Fairy Mix") (偶像精灵混搭派) Airdate: 1 July, 2015 47- "Yīnyuè de zuìgāo jìngjiè" ("The Highest Level of Music") (音乐的最高境界) Airdate: 2 July, 2015 48- "Piānxīn de xiàozhǎng" ("The Eccentric Headmaster") (偏心的校长) Airdate: 2 July, 2015 49- "Xīnnián bàozhú" ("New Year Firecrackers") (新年爆竹) Airdate: 3 July, 2015 50- "Wù chuǎng fèi yīn chéngbǎo" ("Strayed the Noise Castle") (误闯废音城堡) Airdate: 3 July, 2015 51- "Hǎi zhī chéng de dà wéijī" ("The Great Crisis of Sea city ") (海之城的大危机) Airdate: 5 July, 2015 ''' 52- "Chāojí mófǎ bàng de shì liàn" ("Trial of The Great wand") (超级魔法棒的试炼) '''Airdate: 5 July, 2015 Category:AK Magical Girls Page